


The Art of Stealing Dalish

by Namacub95



Series: Kissed By Fire [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar Cullen Rutherford, Avvar Culture and Customs, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Romance, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namacub95/pseuds/Namacub95
Summary: A brief moment between a Dalish elf and an Avvar Thane during their secret romance.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kissed By Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Art of Stealing Dalish

Megharan shouted in surprise as she felt herself lifted high into the air, ready to fight back only to have a kiss placed on her cheek. She settled, she knew who it was as if the big hands and the feel of a well-muscled chest against her back didn’t tell her who it was already.

“How many times do you insist on trying to steal me?” She asked with a laugh.

“As many times as it takes for you to come back to the Hold with me.” Cullen replied with a deep chuckle of his own, his breath tickling her ears and making her blush.

Megharan laughed again as another kiss came down on her cheek. Cullen was nothing if not persistent, she would give him that. No matter how many times she returned to her clan, he always seemed to find her again. Then again, she wasn’t opposed to him finding her again, in fact she welcomed it. She enjoyed this little game of Cullen trying to steal her away as his culture demanded he do to a women he was interested in.

“Megharan?” a call from beyond the trees “Dareth iras?” ( _Are you well?_ )

The hunters. Megharan had forgotten all about them in the moment. She was supposed to be supervising them and if they saw Cullen, a shemlen, seemingly man-handling her then that could get ugly and very fast. She doubted her trying to explain would stop them from outright attacking him there and then, and of course, Cullen would defend himself. The last thing the Dalish needed was an angry Avvar clan coming down on them for attacking one of their own, a Thane no less.

“Atish’an!” she called back “Ir dareth!” ( _Peace, I am safe_ )

With luck, that would satisfy them, and they would continue on instead of circling back to check what she was saying was true. There was only so much daylight left and then only so much time before the warm summer turned into a cold, lean winter.

“Felasil ( _Idiot_ ), you’ll get us both in trouble one day.” she admonished, turning her head to look at him properly. He released her from his grip, but her words didn’t stop the smirk on his face, as she expected. This Avvar really was not good at taking no for an answer…but then again, she wasn’t very good at making sure he was kept at arms-length.

“Is that what “my love” is in Dalish? Felasil?” Cullen teased. He knew full well from her tone that what she had said had not been a compliment at all.

“No! It means…” she struggled for the word in the common tongue “an unwise person.”

“Did you call me an idiot?”

“Yes! That’s the word.”

He placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt “Such a sharp tongue you have, little elf. The Gods have cursed me to fall in love with someone so cruel. Not only does she spurn me, but she mocks me too.” The real curse was that she was an elf and he a human but Megharan kept that remark to herself. No need to spoil the sweetness with the sharpness of reality. Besides, if Cullen truly wanted, he could throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to his hold at any moment he chose. He wouldn’t, of course, but he could.

“Would you rather that I set your britches on fire like I did the first time?” she shot back with a smirk of her own.

To be fair to Cullen, he hadn’t known her clan were even in his territory and had simply thought another tribe of Avvar were poaching off his land. Him running into her as she picked herbs and her reaction of shooting a bolt of fire at him had been something of an accident. Once the fire had been put out and they had actually talked things had been resolved and of course one meeting led to two, led to another, and another, until they wound up here.

“I must go.” She told him sadly, stepping back from him and picking up her staff where it had fallen “The hunters will become suspicious if I don’t catch up with them.”

“You said you’d talk to your Keeper.” He reminded her “Have you yet?”

She cringed internally hoping he had forgotten that promise. It had been said in the heat of the moment and in the afterglow of lovemaking. It wasn’t that she was ashamed to talk to Keeper Deshanna, it was that she feared the rest of the clan not taking her decision to go and live with a shemlen well. After all, elves and humans did not have the most harmonious of relationships even at the best of times.

“Not yet, but soon.” She promised, unable to keep herself from breaking his heat “Soon, ma vhenan.”

A rustle of bushes and the call of her name made her panic, without even saying goodbye to Cullen she ran off into the woods to catch up with the hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this one if I have the inspiration to write more.
> 
> Thanks to faerieavalon for help with the Elvhen language.


End file.
